


Raise Your Glass

by dollsome



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Fanvids, L.M. Montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will never be, never be anything but loud. (Or: a fanvideo tribute to the nonstop party that is Road to Avonlea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This show is such a masterpiece of joy, and this was way too much fun to make!
> 
> Song: "Raise Your Glass" by Pink

or, if you'd prefer Vimeo:


End file.
